starclancatsfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Nachtbriese
frame|Kriegerin Nachtbriese ist eine rein schwarze Kätzin mit bernsteinfarbenen Augen. Familie Vater - Kieferstern Mutter - Leopardenfuß Bruder - Tigerstern Schwester - Nebelschatten Clan - DonnerClan About With a heart of a Tiger?! You're talking about Tigerstar! You sweared me once, that you'll never forgive this Foxdung! What happend to you, Mistshadow? Diese Worte sprach Nachtbriese zu ihrer Schwester Nebelschatten, als diese andeutete, Tigerstern sei ein guter Kater. Nachtbriese war stehts die Stärkste der drei Geschwister. Auftritte Das Leben der Krieger Sie, Nebeljunges und Tigerjunges werden von einem Dachs gestohlen, nur Tigerjunges kommt zurück und Nachjunges und Nebeljunges werden für tot gehalten. Geheimnisse Nachtjunges wird mit Nebeljunges von einem Dachs gestohlen. Der Dachs kämpft bald darauf mit anderen Katzen, Nebeljunges ist verschwunden. Die Katze birngt Nachtjunges in das Terretorium des FunkelClans, wo sie dann zur Schülerin und zur Kriegerin wird. Der Abgrund Sie wird nur in der FunkelClan-Hierachie erwähnt. Der Wald brennt Brombeerkralle findet Nachtbriese im See, und er hält sie für eine feindliche Kriegerin. Nachtbriese nennt ihn immer "Tigerkralle" da sie denkt, es sei ihr Bruder. Feuerstern klärt sie auf, und nimmt sie im DonnerClan auf. Nachtbriese ist geschockt, von all dem was sich geändert hatte. Veillchen sind tot Sie trifft Nebeljunges (jetzt Nebelschatten) wieder. Diese lebt im WolkenClan. Auch sie ist auf dem Weg zum DonnerClan. Nebelschatten spricht nur gut von Tigerstern, und Nachtbriese kann das nicht verstehen. Später trifft Nachtbriese Tigerkralle. Der versucht sich zu entdschuldigen, für alles was er getan hat. Braunstern verachtet ihn dafür, sich bei einer DonnerClan-Katze zu entschuldigen. Nachtbriese ignoriert die Entschuldigung und will wieder aus dem Dunklen Wald verschwinden, doch Dunkelstreif lässt sie nicht gehen, ohne ein kleines "Kämpfchen". Dies nimmt die starke Kriegerin an, zu einer anderen Zeit, hatte sie gesagt, doch das nahm Dunkelstreif nicht an. Sie entschied den Kampf für sich und lief zurück zum DonnerClan. Später trifft sie Erdbeerpfote, und will sie von ihrem Territorium verjagen, bis sie merkt, dass sie mit einer langen Kette mit ihr Verwant ist. Kampf Nachtbriese lies sich nicht beirren. > Zu einer anderen Zeit, Junges. < miaute sie gelassen und furchtlos. Dunkelstreif machte nicht den anschein, sich abwinden zu lassen. > Jetzt! < fauchte er. Und schon stürzte er sich auf sie, doch die war völlig vorbereitet. Sie sprang zur Seite, und umging ihn > Ich habe keine Zeit für Kinderspielchen! < miaute sie schaf. Tigerstern ging dazwischen > Hör auf damit, Nachtbriese. Du musst ihn nicht bekämpfen... < Er kniff die Augen zusammen > Wenn du auch gegen mich kämpfen kannst! < Ihre Ohren spitzen sich. Und sie unterdrückte ein lachen und fauchte > Gegen dich? Ha! < sie rollte am Boden vor lachen, doch Tigerstern stürzte sich auf sie. Wieder war sie vorbereitet. Doch diesmal schlug sie zurück und kratze ihn an der Schulter, schien ihn nicht zu stören. Er hatte sich verbessert, dass musste auch die begabte Nachtbriese zugeben. Wieder ging er auf sie los, doch diesmal sprang sie leicht beiseite. In seinen Augen war tiefe Peinlichkeit zu sehen, als die Katzen des Dunklen Waldes näher kamen und erschrocken auf Nachtbriese starrten. Sie grub ihre Zähne in seinen Pelz, sprang hoch, und auf seine Rücken, und drückte ihm die Zähne in den Nacken. Er schrie vor Schmerz und sie ließ los. > Du kämpfst wie ein Hauskätzchen, Bruder! < schurrte sie und verschwand. Sie hörte den ehemaligen Heiler des SchattenClans noch sagen > DarkForst, ich habe einen Traum gehabt < > Was für einen? < antwortete die kleine Dunkler Wald Anführerin. > Eine längst vergessene nächtliche Briese, und ein schattiger Nebel werden zurückkommen, und die Pläne des Tigers entgültig zerstören. < Dialoge Habichtherz, Nachtbriese Habichtherz: Wer bist du? Nachtbriese: Nun, ich würde sagen eine Katze Habichtherz: Wie konntest du Tigerstern besiegen? Erst ist die stärkste Katze des Waldes! Nachtbriese: Du denkst, er ist stark? Hast du dich jemals mit ihm angelegt? Habichtherz: Nein Nachtbriese: Siehst du, Habichtherz? Ihr wisst nicht ob er stark ist, denn ihr habt nicht genug mumm um ihn herauszufordern. Er kommt nach unserem Vater, Kieferstern. Er ist vielleicht stark genug um eine Katze zu töten, aber bei mehr wird er es nicht schaffen. Doch jetzt sind seine vergessenen Schwestern zurück, und der Wald wird sicherer werden. Nachtbriese, Tigerstern Tigerstern: Vergib mir, Nachtbriese. Du bist meine Schwester.. Nachtbriese: Das weiß ich selber auch, du blöder Fellball. Nachtbriese, Nebelschatten Nebelschatten: Vielleicht hat er sich geändert... Nachtbriese: Und Igel können fliegen! Nebelschatten: Was?